The Geek to the Rescue: Love Style
by babylopez2008
Summary: Edward and Bella went out in Jr. High, but the summer before High School, Bella changed and broke up with Edward through a letter, but of course geek Edward will not give up that easy. For the Geekward Shuffle Contest.


**Geekward Shuffle Challenge**

**Pen Name: babylopez2008 **

**Link to FFnet Profile: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~babylopez2008**

**Song Title: She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd**

**Story Title: The Geek to the Rescue: Love Style**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own some merchandise**

**Summary: Edward and Bella went out in Jr. High, but the summer before High School, Bella changed and dumped Edward, but of course geek Edward will not give up that easy.**

**(No lemon, though the idea is there)**

EPOV Jr High- 8th Grade

Eighth grade is going awesome for me. I have my Star Wars memorabilia on a high shelf in my room protected by a clear case. It look me a few years to get all the movies in mint condition, a few action figures- not dolls as my brother Emmett calls them-, a lunch box that has Han Solo's starship and a thermos with R2-D2 and C3PO, plus a lot of other things that you could imagine that a Star Wars Fanatic would have around.

No one is allowed in my room without me or my permission first. Once Emmett came into my room and went straight to the light sabers. Luckily, I caught him mid swing and yelled for Mom while kicking him out of my room.

After that, I had a security system installed. The only way it could open is with my hand print pressed in the gel like substance. One way to keep Emmett out and my belongings safe.

Now I am not your average "Geek" as some people call me. Even though I like Star Wars and wear glasses like Clark Kent, I don't actually have the Geek body. Of course I am starting to grow into myself, I have been taking Karate Classes and work out at the gym in our basement a couple times a week.

I still look lanky, but there is some muscles there that will start to grow in a couple of years.

But those are not really important. _My girl _Bella Swan is. I met her in the 3rd grade when Tyler Crowley started picking at me because of my glasses and started calling me names. He had just came up to me and pushed me off the swing, making me lose my glasses in the process.

I couldn't see anything except blurry shapes. I heard a commotion and turned my head.

"Pick on someone that is bigger than you, Tyler! Leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you" a sweet voice yelled.

"So, he's a geek and a geek gets picked on and bullied on. I'm the bully." Yeah I could see the smug grin on his face after he said that.

"Oh, is so Mr. Crowley?"

Someone handed me my glasses and I put them on. When I looked up, my eyes met a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked. I was still staring at her when she was snapping her fingers in my face. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh.. y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I stuttered. "Where's Tyler?" I looked around.

"Oh, you know how he said he was the bully?" she paused as I nodded. "Well Mrs. Hilburn heard all that and took him to the Principles office. Hopefully he'll get ISS for a long time." She told me. I hope so too.

"Thanks for helping me." I looked at her again and realized how beautiful her mahogany hair is.

"Yeah, no problem. I hate it when he tries to get his way."Sshe said. Then she had a shocked look on her face. "Oh! I didn't tell you my name. Ha silly me. My name is Bella Swan. What's yours?"

"E-edward Cullen" I chocked out.

"Well _Edward Cullen_ I'll see you around." She said and walked off towards the school building.

After that, we started hanging out at recess time and each school year we'd managed to get the same teacher and would sit next to each other in class too.

It wasn't till the 7th grade that I finally got the courage to kiss her on her cheek and asked her out to dinner and to the movies afterwards.

She said, "I would love to Edward. See you then", and then kissed _me _on the edge of my lips.

I gasped and she giggled before walking to lunch.

Three months later and we were an official couple. Some people didn't understand why she was with me, but I did. She saw the _real _me and I saw the real her. At school she's all confident and acts like she doesn't care sometimes, but she is almost as competitive as me with grades. But I didn't care. Besides, she looks like a ferocious kitten trying to attack me.

Every time I piss her off she glares at me, and I can't help but chuckle at her and then she lunges at me which sometimes makes me land on the floor. She starts growling at me and then _I _start tickling her.

After we catch our breaths, we turn to each other and out eyes smoldered and leaned towards each other and met with a kiss.

_God_, how I love her kisses. Her lips are like soft pillows that pull me in each time. She pulled in my top lip between hers and bites down gently. I moaned and that triggered something in her.

She's already straddling my waist and grinds her hot center against my own growing part. I froze but she keeps moving making the greatest sensation.

"B-bella?" I call to her. But she ignores me and moves to kiss down my neck. I move my hands to her waist and still her movements. She looks up curiously. Her eyes filled with lust.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I squeaked out.

"Oh, we're just making out and _moving _around a bit." She said as she moved her hips again.

I groaned. "Bella... um.. I've never been this close to a girl before." I retorted and blushed.

"I haven't either. I'm just going along as to what feels good. Why? Did you want to stop?" She said as she sat up and moved up father from my swelling body part.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I've never felt that way before. What do you think? But I'm not ready for the whole event." I said and whispered the last part.

She giggled. Oh now I just embarrassed myself. I tried to get up but she kept me down.

"Silly Edward. It's called "sex". Say it with me." I copied her but I still stuttered and blushed.

"Okay, that's enough practice today. So.. did you want to continue?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Above the clothes?" I asked to clarify. If it was more, I would hyperventilate and the would be bad, very bad.

"Yeah.. till we're ready for more." I nodded as she slowly moved down straddling again making our parts almost join together if the clothes were gone.

We both groaned as I felt the heat from her, and she felt my body saying hi to her.

She slowly started swaying her hips and grinding on me. It was delicious torture. Suddenly she did something that made me thrust up into her, causing us to both moan and stop and stare at each other.

We _liked _it.

So when she would do that, I would thrust up towards her.

Oh the sensations from that one movement. We continued till there was something that was starting to burn in my lower belly. It felt like I was going to lose control of something.

"Do you feel that?" I panted as I kept thrusting against her in a crescendo sort of way and she rocked her hips.

"Mmhmm" she moaned. As the feeling was getting stronger, I flipped her on her back and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh, _God_, keep doing that." She moaned louder. I kissed her harder to drown out her moans in case someone heard us from two floors down.

I felt her tense and breathe out shakily as she started to slow her movements down. I kept going till I could reach my release. I was starting to get more drenched in my sweat as I felt the burning start again in my lower belly. I felt and heard Bella moan out my name with her second release.

"Come, Edward" Bella whispered in my ear. "Let go... now" she said strongly and I commanded and groaned her name while collapsing against her trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes, I felt her scratching my head and I moved off of her a bit so she wouldn't feel my weight on her as much.

"How was that?" I asked her. I was nervous about her answer. Was it bad? I really hope that she felt the strong connection that I did.

"It was... amazing. My friends they told me all about it but I didn't understand what they were talking about. But now.. if that was with clothes _on _can you imagine how it would feel _without_ them?"

I thought about it and I could. I didn't answer, but my my body part that was already hardening at the thought answered for me and Bella felt it.

She looked down towards my blushing face.

"I guess that's a yes." She said as she giggled a bit and I tightened my arms around her and hugged her.

After that night, we would _explore_ each other's bodies. Hey could you blame us? We we're curious teenagers and wanted to see how our bodies would react if we did something.

While doing that, we became closer. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with her. How could I not? She knows the real me and is still with me. She's beautiful inside and out. My family loves her just as I do.

Now if I can get a freakin grip and tell her.

**Summer before Freshman Year**

Ever since I realized that I loved her, I've been thinking of ways to tell her how I feel about her. Some ideas were really out there and not _us._

I got so desperate for ideas, I went to Emmett. After hearing his answer, I don't know why I asked him in the first place. He told me, "Nah they don't like all that fancy shumancy things. Just take her to the Pizza Ria and when you're making out in the back seat tell her and get busy. That's how I told Rosie. Oh and she got so happy that she started to -"

"Okay! I get it. Thanks, Emmett." I said as I tried to get away before he could start any mental pictures in my brain.

I ended up deciding to take her to our favorite Italian restaurant in Seattle. Once we're eating, a Pianist will play our favorite song, _The Girl with the Flaxen Hair_, by Debussy at a piano a few feet away.

We showed up at 6:45, when the reservation I made was at 7:00. I checked in and the Host told me that my table will be ready in a few minutes.

I turned around and saw Bella overlooking the ocean view from the large window. She looked breathtaking in her dark blue dress that was just perfect on her and showed off her figure.

I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed with content and leaned back into me.

"The host said it would be a few minutes before our table is ready. So are you having fun so far?" I asked whispering in her ear making her shiver. I grinned at that.

"Yes I am. It's so beautiful out here, you know?" She says as she looks out at the view again. But I'm looking at her when I answer.

"I agree. Totally breathtaking." She looks up then and notices me staring at her and not at the view and blushes.

"Oh my god that was really corny, Edward." She giggled.

I chuckled as well.

"What can I say? I love those cheesy lines." She nods and I lean in to kiss her chastely and then the Host calls out my name and tell us the table is ready.

We sat down and ordered our favorite meals. I ordered the _Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo _and Bella ordered the _Spaghetti with meatballs_.

As we ate, the pianist starts playing our song and Bella gasps in recognition. I look up at her and see her wonder. I nodded and smiled and earned a huge smile from her and continued to eat and talk during the soothing music.

Once we finished, I had a medium sized _Brownie with Vanilla Ice Cream and Chocolate syrup _ordered.

"Bella.. I umm.. wanted to tell you something tonight. Can you hear me out before you say something?" I asked her while looking into her soulful eyes. She nodded while looking at me curiously.

"Since you and I started going out, we've become closer relationship wise and knowing almost everything about each other. You're my best friend and I can't imagine how my life would be like if you were not here with me." I paused and took a deep breathe. "Bella... I love you. I love you with my whole heart. Now I know you might not fe-"

She cut me off as she came around the table and kissed me with a deep passion. At first I was shocked but then returned the kiss with equal force.

We parted and I looked up at Bella.

"Edward, I love you too." I smiled so big. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I kissed her again and asked the waiter, who just arrived, to put the the brownie in a to-go box.

Bella knew what I was somewhat planning and nodded eagerly. I paid the check and we took off to my empty house and headed up to my room where we knocked into my life sized _Darth Vader_, who said "I am your Father."

I groaned of embarrassment and Bella just laughed and kisses me on the lips.

I walk her backwards till we fell on my bed. Thankfully, I finally got tired of kid like bed sheets and went for something more adult like. It would horrendously awkward for this moment if the race cars were on it.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her as I caress her cheek. She nods and we started to slowly take off out clothes and kiss or touch each other in between.

We slipped under the covers. I grabbed a condom that I stole from Emmett's room. Like he'll notice one missing. I swear that he has all different kinds in the drawer.

I put the condom on my hard member. At first I was having trouble putting it on. After a few tries I got it on. I hovered over her and asked her if she was ready and she nodded and I pushed in slowly and started making sweet love to the one that hold my heart.

**Freshman Year (First Day of High School)**

Today starts the first day of Hell. Want to know why? Well part of it is that I lost my love. Bella has went away for the second part of the summer with Jessica and Lauren to some beach near Mexico. It was a sudden plan and Bella really wanted to go.

I kissed her good-bye at her house as her parents drove her to the airport.

I didn't hear from her till a couple weeks later when she wrote me a letter saying that we should take a break and figure out who we really are and who we could become. Even with all my intelligence, I still could not understand that.

We were to happy before she left. What made her change? _Lauren and Jessica_. I always knew they didn't like me and a few times they tried to break up Bella and I. They must've have brainwashed her or something.

My Bella would not believe that we were not good together or whatever she wrote in the letter. Even though we're young, I know she is the one for me and no one will ever make me feel the way she does.

I'll get you back Bella, even if it's the last thing I do. I won't give up on us that easy.

So after a couple of weeks of weeping, I started thinking of how I could get her back. We had love and passion that was strong. Passion was like strong emotions: hate, love, lust. How can I get Bella to feel that again?

Remember when I said that we were very competitive and her kitten anger? How about that mixed in with annoyance and determination? I say that I'm on the way to getting my love back.

I'm guessing what the "Blond Bimbos" told Bella was that we were together too long and that she needed to grow without me and that I was holding her back from full Popularity. Bella never really liked it but she did tell me once that she wanted to feel people looking up to her and she wanted to be like a role model to younger kids that were just like us when we were their age. But somehow they turned her pure thought into something they would want.

Jessica and Lauren are the most affection grubbing girls in our school. They would do _anything _to reach the top. Including using people to get there. I just _know _they are using my Bella like that and she does not deserve that at all.

Operation: Rescue Bella from evil blonds is in commence!

**December (Freshman Year)**

So far so good. Basically what I've been doing is pissing off my love the dumb blonds. I even got them to yell that they hate me. When that happened, I saw a flash of anger towards them in Bella's eye before she shook it away. It's pretty easy to make them mad. For instance, at lunch I'll sit with them and start talking to them. Bella would shyly acknowledge me and would try to start talking to be, but Lauren would just send glares to us and would tell me to leave.

I tell her no I am not leaving, and this time I ask her about how Mike was at the party last night. Oh I forgot to mention that Jessica and Mike were almost an official couple and were going to "come out" at school tomorrow. They were seriously meant for each other: his annoying mouth won't stop opening and he'll just talk about everything, which matches up with Jessica's need to talk and gossip. But anyways, in gym class before lunch I heard him gloating how Jessica was grounded and couldn't go to the party so he went solo.

He ran into Lauren and they hung out together. After getting pretty drunk, one thing led to another and she gave him a blow job. I don't know what happened next since I heard all of what I needed to hear to piss them off and left to shower before the bell rang for lunch.

Lauren paled and started saying that I was wrong and to stop making up lies. I turned to Jessica who looked like she was starting to get angry, and told her I just heard Mike in the locker room gloating. I also gave her the info of what I heard and I could see that her heart was breaking.

I hated to do it, but for her sake and Bella's it needed to be done.

Jessica stood up and walked to where Lauren was seated and slapped across her face. It must've hurt bad since it echoed and noise in the cafeteria ceased.

"You are _not_ my best friend. A best friend would not mess with my _boyfriend _behind my back and deny it in front of my face." Tears started rolling down her face but she didn't move to wipe them. "Lauren you are a backstabbing slut and I hope you and Mike burn in hell." And she walked towards the double doors as they opened to reveal Mike.

Jessica moved so fast that Mike didn't have a chance to block. She slapped him on the face and kneed him in the balls.

"Try using that now, you pathetic excuse of a man. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Plus you never got me off anyways. I faked it and had to finish it off myself."

Lots of people "oohed" at him and he did his best to run out of the cafeteria.

I turned to look at a shocked Bella.

"Love, do you think all this drama is worth being popular for stupid reasons? You are so better than them. Please come back to me and be the _real _Bella and not this Bella that the bimbos made." I pleaded.

I could see her thinking about it. I think that I finally got through to her when tears started flowing from her eyes.

She sniffed and looked at me.

"You're so right Edward. I don't know what I was thinking when I became closer to Jessica and Lauren. I want to change. I never want to be like them. That's not what I wanted at all. I can't believe that I didn't see what they were doing to me this whole time. I'm sorry Edward. I know that you might hat-"

I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips. She furrowed her eyebrows and I chuckled.

"Bella love, I could never hurt you. I knew something had happened when you went away with them before school started. I was not going to let you go that easily. You're my life, Bella."

I smiled at her and lent forward to kiss her.

My lips were barely touching hers when I asked her to be my girlfriend again. She said yes and we kissed our passion filled kiss.

When we broke apart, I pulled up my cooler and took out the dessert from the restaurant where our love was declared.

"Is that Brownies and Ice Cream?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and she squealed and kissed me again.

"How did you get it here without melting?"

I told her that Esme dropped it off when the lunch bell rang and that I had a feeling that I might get my love back again today and asked her to bring that to school around this time.

Bella had tears in her eyes.

"I love you Bella. Forever and Always."

"I love you too Edward. Forever and Always"


End file.
